


"DOCTOR, OH DOCTOR!"

by EvilAdmin



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Murphy is a doctor, Murphy is an unethical doctor, Tommy has a delicate injury, Tommy is 19 in this, Tommy is his patient, a total AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAdmin/pseuds/EvilAdmin
Summary: This is a total AU where Tommy goes to the ER with an injury in a very delicate place and Doctor Murphy is only too glad to help him with his problem.Inspired by Devereauxs_Disease's "Bedside Manner"
Relationships: 10K/Murphy (Z Nation)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 67





	"DOCTOR, OH DOCTOR!"

Tommy sat in the ER waiting room blushing furiously at the frequent curious glances cast his way as he waited impatiently to see a doctor. The curious looks he was receiving were due to the fact that he was pressing a towel against the front of his pants. 

Finally a nurse came out and approached him and said, “We have a room available for you now.” 

Tommy walked awkwardly behind the nurse, still clutching the towel to his crotch, and followed her into a small room. 

“My name is Nurse Cassandra and the doctor will be here shortly. I understand that you’ve experienced some sort of rip or tear?” 

Tommy nodded, too embarrassed to speak. 

“And this rip or tear would be located…?” 

“On the underside of my penis,” Tommy mumbled quickly, turning even redder. 

“I see,” she said, looking at him curiously while making a note on his chart. Well, let me just go ahead and take your vitals.” 

She took his temperature, checked his heart rate and his blood pressure, and checked his eyes, probably looking for signs of drug use, which was not an unreasonable assumption considering where the injury was. 

“Temperature is normal. Heart rate and blood pressure are both a little high, but that’s to be expected, all things considered,” she said smiling. “Well, this doesn’t appear to be anything life threatening, so a doctor will be with you shortly. We have to take the critical patients first. But in the meantime I need you to remove your pants and underthings and put this gown on,” she said, handing him a blue gown with puppies and kittens all over it that he guessed was supposed to make the patients feel better about wearing the stupid things. 

He did as she asked and then sat on the exam table to wait. He had probably been waiting an hour, and he had almost convinced himself to just go home and put some peroxide and a band-aid on it when a doctor walked in followed by Nurse Cassandra. 

“Hello,” the doctor said, glancing at his chart before looking up at Tommy. His eyes quickly scanned the boy, hesitating slightly at the sight of the towel pressed against his crotch. “Sorry for the wait. So, what brings you to the ER today?” he asked. 

Of course the doctor had to be a good looking man with shiny dark brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a neatly trimmed beard. Weren’t doctors supposed to be in their 60’s with gray hair and wrinkles? 

“I, uh…” He suddenly got tongue tied looking at the doctor. He gave Nurse Cassandra a panicked look, desperate for her help. 

“It would appear he has ripped or torn the underside of his penis,” she reported promptly, helping him out. 

Tommy just nodded, relieved. He knew he was blushing furiously. 

“And just how did this happen?” the doctor asked, and Tommy could swear he saw his lips twitch. 

“Blo….b,” he mumbled. 

“I’m sorry? I didn’t catch that.” 

Tommy sighed. “I was getting a blowjob at the time,” he said, wishing there was a rock he could crawl under and die. 

“Huh,” the doctor said. “Well blowjobs don’t usually result in injury. If done correctly that is,” he said, and actually winked. “Did your, uh, partner get a little overzealous and bite down?” 

“No, that’s not how it happened.” 

“Okay, well my curiosity is definitely peaked,” the doctor said. “How exactly did your penis get injured if teeth weren’t involved?” 

“I, uh....I recently had a piercing. It’s called a lorum.” 

From the slight amused noise that came from the direction of the nurse, Tommy knew that Nurse Cassandra knew what it was. 

“Nurse,” the doctor said, “I take it you’re familiar with what a lorum is. Would you please enlighten me since our patient seems a bit shy and it’s an unfamiliar term to me?” 

“Yes, doctor,” she said, stepping up next to him and holding out her index finger. Say this is this his penis…” 

“Obviously not to scale,” the doctor said humorously, looking at Tommy, and the boy almost groaned in further humiliation. 

“A lorum is a piercing done horizontally or vertically on the underside of the penis where the base of the shaft meets the scrotum,” she said, pointing at the area on her finger. 

The doctor frowned. “Why would anyone want a piercing there? It’s not like you can really see it,” he said, looking at Tommy curiously. 

“Sir,” Nurse Cassandra continued “it’s my understanding that due to the positioning of the piece of jewelry that’s worn, which is usually a ball ring, which looks like a tiny door knocker, that it moves or knocks against sensitive nerve endings along the base of the penis, creating a pleasurable sensation.” 

She was still using her finger as a demonstration of his penis, and Tommy wished she’d stop as she was now rubbing the forefinger of her other hand against the finger penis to show stimulation. 

“Ahhh, I see!” Dr. Murphy said brightly. “You seem to know a great deal about this, nurse.” 

“I have a wide variety of friends with a multitude of interests,” she said, smiling. 

“But that still doesn’t tell me how the tear occurred. You said you were getting a blowjob…?” he said, looking like he was trying to envision what happened. “I don’t get it. Explain to me how the tearing occurred.” 

“As I said, the piercing was fairly new and I was showing it to my…friend, and he, uh, kind of got excited by it. You’re supposed to wait a couple of months before engaging in any type of sexual activity so that it can fully heal, but we figured a blowjob wouldn’t really hurt it.” 

“Go on,” the doctor said, watching him closely and making Tommy squirm.

“The thing is, my friend had a tongue piercing ... a barbell on his tongue…” 

“Ouch!” the doctor said, cringing. “Okay, say no more. I think I get the picture. Well, I need to take a look at this tear now, so if you would remove the towel. 

Tommy put the towel to the side, resisting the urge to cover himself. The doctor quickly put on a pair of latex gloves with a loud snapping sound that made Tommy’s cock twitch unexpectedly, sending heat pooling into his stomach. You see, this whole thing had actually started because Tommy was a Submissive and he had gotten this piercing as a little surprise for his Dom. 

The doctor hadn’t appeared to notice anything amiss and sat on a rolling stool and moved toward Tommy, spreading the boy's knees apart without preamble and moving in closer. He wrapped his hand around Tommy’s cock and lifted it up to examine the tear underneath, and Tommy nearly groaned. He was starting to panic as he felt his cock starting to fill at the doctor's firm handling.

“Well, it appears to still be working fine,” the doctor said, his lips twitching with amusement. 

Tommy looked up at the ceiling in humiliation and started picturing anything and everything that was a turn off, trying to reverse the problem, but he jerked suddenly as he felt a ghost of warm air on his shaft, and when he looked down the doctor’s face was mere inches away from his cock looking intently at the tear. Seeing the doctor’s head lowered between his legs just made it ten times worse. 

The doctor poked and prodded a bit and said, “It doesn’t appear serious. We’ll have to disinfect it well, because the human mouth is a literal breeding ground for bacteria. Did you know the average human mouth contains six billion bacteria, including 700 different species? It’s disgusting. Then I think three stitches should do the trick,” he said, getting up and grabbing a bottle of sterilizer and some gauze and a tube of something out of a cabinet and placing them on a metal table. “We’ll need to put your legs up on stirrups so I can work on you, so I need you to lie back,” Dr. Murphy said, raising a pair of stirrups from the sides of the exam table. “Lie back please.” And then he grabbed Tommy’s ankles and put them in the stirrups, strapping them in place. 

Tommy’s heart was hammering in his chest right now and he was equal parts embarrassed and turned on beyond belief. Having his ankles strapped in the stirrups like this was a little too close to feeling like bondage, and this was like some kind of kinky fantasy come to life, only the doctor certainly wouldn’t see it that way, and Tommy had absolutely no control over his quickly stiffening member. 

“Nurse, would you go and get me some sutures, extra fine please. Don’t want to leave a scar now, do we?”

“Yes, doctor.” 

As the nurse left and the doctor went to work cleaning the tear, he said, “I’m frankly impressed that your partner got his mouth this far down your shaft. Not an easy feat given your size.” 

Tommy nearly choked at that, then bit his tongue in order to keep from groaning as the doctor continued to handle his cock. 

“I couldn’t help but notice the tattoo on your arm. That’s a Sub tattoo, if I’m not mistaken.” 

“How did you know that?” Tommy asked, surprised. 

“Oh, I know a few things about Doms and Subs,” he said with a small smile. “There, now that the tear is disinfected, I’m going to numb the area so that you won’t feel any pain when I do the sutures. I’ll be using a topical gel to numb the area instead of an injection, although clearly you don’t have a problem with having sharp instruments being stuck in your cock,” he said in an amused voice. 

_Just kill me now,_ Tommy thought. 

The doctor squeezed a good amount of the gel in one hand and then smeared some using his thumb around the tear before saying, “Maybe I’d best numb the entire thing to ensure you don’t feel any pain at all. And then his hand was wrapped around Tommy’s cock, slowly twisting his fist up the shaft, and Tommy did groan then as he was fully hard now and leaking. The hand stopped moving and the doctor said, “If you make another sound I’ll stop what I’m doing. I need you to be a good boy.” 

Tommy froze, and then nodded. Holy fuck, the doctor was a Dom! 

The hand started moving again slowly and sensuously, and Tommy starting moving his hips, needing more. 

The doctor stopped again. “Bad boy. You need to hold still or I’ll have to punish you,” and Tommy bit his lip so hard he could taste blood as the doctor started up again. He was aroused, he was frustrated. Embarrassment was long gone now. 

“So, this partner of yours,” the doctor said casually as he moved the hand down, cupping his balls gently, and then moved a finger to his hole and started circling the rim, “are you in a serious relationship?” he asked. 

Tommy was gripping the sides of the table now, his knuckles white. He could barely speak. “No,” he gasped out. “Just…just…ahh…casual fuckbuddies.” 

Jesus, he was so close to release. But just then the door opened and Nurse Cassandra came in with the sutures and Tommy nearly cried out in frustration. 

“Ah, thank you, nurse,” Dr. Murphy said, totally nonplussed. “I have already numbed the area thoroughly so I can do the sutures now. If you feel any pain and need more numbing gel,” he said, looking at Tommy and giving him a wicked smile that the nurse couldn’t see, “make sure you call out.” 

“Should you be doing the sutures with it in, uh, that condition?” the nurse asked, not blind to the fact that Tommy was fully hard now. 

“Actually this is better, nurse. With the penis engorged and the skin stretched tight like it is, it will ensure that I don’t put the sutures in too tight,” he said. 

She just nodded, looking slightly bemused. 

The doctor put in two sutures and then said, “Nurse, this won’t take much longer. Go to the front and find out which patient needs help next and put them in a room for me please.” 

“Yes, doctor,” Nurse Cassandra said, leaving the room

The doctor put in the final suture and said, “There we go, all done. That wasn’t so bad, was it?” 

Tommy felt a little crestfallen. It was sort of anti-climactic. He lay there limply, feeling disappointed, waiting for the doctor to free his ankles. 

The doctor started to remove his gloves, but then paused and tsked. “Well, I certainly can’t send you home looking like that!" he said, throwing up a hand dramatically. "What kind of doctor would I be if I released you with that nasty swelling?” And then he was sitting back between Tommy's legs, wrapping his hand around his length. "Now let's see if we can't do something to reduce that swelling," he said, pumping Tommy in earnest as he watched him writhe and moan in pleasure. 

“You really have the most incredible eyes,” the doctor said conversationally, as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on. 

"Gak!* was all Tommy could manage to get out. However, he was growing frustrated because the numbing gel was dulling the sensation in his cock, preventing him from finding his release. He felt a sharp slap on his thigh that shocked him and sent his cock straining again, and the doctor said, “You _are_ going to be a good boy and come for me, aren’t you? We don’t have much time, so I need you to come for me now. Hmm, we don't want to make a mess though, do we? What to do...” And then the doctor’s mouth came down on his cock, drawing him in, sucking him, even as a long finger was suddenly breaching his winking hole and pushing in, and Tommy's eyes rolled back and he bit his tongue to keep from screaming. 

Tommy squirmed and panted as he felt his climax quickly building. "Oh...oh...Doctor! Oh, Doctor!” Tommy cried out as that finger moved and brushed against his prostate sending stars shooting across his vision. Back bowing, hands gripping the sides of the table, legs pulling at the stirrups, Tommy finally came in the doctor’s hot mouth. 

"There, all better now, the doctor said as he released his now deflated member, licking his lips sensuously and sending Tommy's heart rate spiking again. "Your swelling has gone down significantly and I feel it's safe to send you home now," he said, scribbling some notes on Tommy's chart.

Tommy just lay there like a limp rag while the doctor undid the stirrups, looking down on him with a satisfied smirk on his face, pulling off those rubber gloves with another snap. 

“I’m going to go find a pair of scrubs for you to wear. You can’t go home wearing those bloody jeans,” he said, leaving the room. 

_What the hell just happened?_ Tommy thought, pulling his legs out of the stirrups and sitting up, feeling dizzy as the blood finally found its way back to his head. 

The doctor came back in and handed him a pair of blue scrubs and a card. “I’ll need to see you in ten days to remove those stitches. And I want you to see me and only me, because I always like to finish what I start. Understood?” 

“Yes, doctor,” Tommy said, head bowed in a perfect submissive pose. 

“Good boy. I’m looking forward to continuing your treatment,” he said with a sultry edge to his voice, and Tommy shivered. “The card I’m giving you has the address for my private practice—private being the key word. I’ll expect you to call there and make an appointment. Keep your wound clean until then, and you will practice abstinence during this time. No exceptions. I don’t even want you touching yourself. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Tommy said. 

“Good. I’m very much looking forward to our next appointment…Thomas,” he said in a husky voice, and then he was gone. 

As Tommy left the hospital, his head was spinning. Who knew that losing a piercing would gain him a hot doctor? 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this story, don't forget to hit the kudo button before you leave. I also enjoy hearing from my readers if you'd like to leave a comment. -EA :)


End file.
